


Draco and his Creamy Husband

by fylosi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, How Do I Tag, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possibly OOC, Skittles as a metaphor for balls, Smut, Yoghurt!Harry, i dont know, look this is really bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28600041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fylosi/pseuds/fylosi
Summary: Harry is somehow turned into yogurt, and worries that he has become unlovable. Draco alleviates his fears.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Draco and his Creamy Husband

**Author's Note:**

> For context, look up the Yoghurt Boy Skittles ad. Thats what inspired this fic and what Harry has become.

Draco gazed longingly at Harry.

"You still love me, even though I look like this now?" Harry said quietly. 

Draco laughed. He moved over to Harry, running his hand across the sweet, viscous substance that his love was now composed of. He whispered sexily in Harry's ear. "I love your creamy white goo, no matter what. Now come and frost my Skittles with some of that yoghurt." 

* * *

  
Harry moaned as Draco whipped him once more. 

"You like that, big boy?" Draco whispered breathily. 

"Daddy..." was all Harry could say before Draco silenced him.

"You gotta say it louder than that, sweet boy..." 

"DADDY!"

Draco grinned. "Good little boy...how about a reward? Do you want my yoghurt skittles?" 

"Yes please, Daddy."   
  
"Very well then." Draco gave Harry his gargantuan yoghurt skittles. Harry gagged, but the look of pure joy on his face told Draco to continue. Harry loved the taste of Draco's skittles. He worked hard with his tongue. Draco stopped and backed away. 

"Daddy..." Harry moaned. 

Draco smirked. "Would you like the full package?"

"Yes please."

**Author's Note:**

> this was written over text message at 1am to torment my friend. Im not even into harry potter


End file.
